The Wedding
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Part of the "A Different First Meeting" series. A look back on Sam and Andy's wedding day. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, here's another installation of the "A Different First Meeting" series - the wedding. _

_I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this series so far, it's been so much fun to write. Lol, realistically, Sam and Andy have been excessively fun to write. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy fought to remain still as her dress was tightened at the back.

"Just a few more," the woman behind her informed her, pulling at the laces and securing them into place.

"Thanks for doing this," Andy told her for the fifth time that day.

"Sweetheart, it's my pleasure," the woman assured her. "Alright ... last one."

With a final tug, the dress was finally all tied into place.

"Turn around," the woman requested, watching as Andy moved in a slow circle. "Oh, you look just beautiful."

Andy smiled back at her. "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door, and then Tracy made her way inside. "How's it going in here?"

Andy showed her the dress. "I think we're just about ready."

Tracy smiled at her best friend. "Wow, Andy, you look amazing."

"Thanks," she replied. "How's it looking out there?"

"We're ready when you are," Tracy told her.

Andy held back a squeal of delight. "Okay, um, my veil?"

Tracy took it off of the hook beside the door. "Here," she said, handing it to her. The other two women helped Andy get the veil on, and Tracy handed out the bouquets of flowers. "Alright, I think we're set."

Andy nodded. "Okay," she breathed, unable to keep the smile off of her face. "And my dad is ready?"

Tracy nodded. "Ready and excited."

"Good," Andy replied. She had told him that if he wanted to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, that he had to sober up. And he had. "Alright, you guys had better get out there."

Tracy nodded, opening the door for the other woman. "Come on, Mrs Swarek, our men are waiting."

Andy smiled at the two leaving, glancing at herself in the mirror once more. She heard the music change, and knew that Sam and his mother were walking down the aisle. "This is it," she told her reflection, smoothing out her dress with one hand, while the other gripped her flowers.

She made her way out of the room, seeing her dad waiting for her.

A tear leaked from his eye when he saw her. "Oh, honey, you look ..."

Andy smiled, hugging him. "Thanks, dad."

He hugged her back, careful of her dress, letting a few more tears fall before he composed himself. "I wish your mother could be here to see this."

Andy nodded. "Me too."

The last of the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way up the aisle, and now it was their turn. "I love you, kiddo," her father told her, and then they began their slow glide up the aisle.

The guests stood as they came into view, filling the room with several gasps of "aww" and "she's so beautiful". Andy smiled at them as she passed, but once her eyes drifted to Sam, she couldn't move them away. He looked so handsome in his tux, smiling back at her ... if that was all he ever did for the rest of their lives - smile at her - then she would die a happy woman.

They finally reached the front, and her dad turned towards her, removing her veil and kissing her on the cheek.

Andy stepped up beside Sam, taking his hand in hers after she passed her bouquet to Tracy.

The priest did his introductions, beginning the ceremony. They chose traditional vows, as Andy knew that Sam wasn't one to parade his feelings about in front of a large group of people. She didn't mind though ... the traditional vows said it all.

"Repeat after me," the priest said to Sam. "I, Samuel, take thee Andrea."

"I, Samuel, take thee Andrea," he repeated, smiling down at her.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the priest continued.

Sam spoke, "To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death parts us."

"In sickness and in health," Sam assured. "For richer or for poorer, until death parts us." He turned and retrieved the ring from Jerry, taking her left hand in his. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and respect. I promise to love you, and to be faithful to you, until the day I die."

Andy smiled, loving the feeling of the ring on her finger. She squeezed his hand, waiting for her turn.

"Repeat after me," the priest told Andy. "I, Andrea, take thee Samuel."

"I, Andrea, take thee Samuel," she spoke honestly, gazing into his dark eyes.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

Andy repeated the words, "To be my lawfully wedded husband."

The priest added, "In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death parts us."

"In sickness and in health," she assured Sam. "For richer or for poorer, until death parts us." She hoped that they were very old before death tried to part them. Andy got the other ring from Tracy, turning back to face Sam. She took his bigger hand in hers, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb as she slid the ring on. "I give you this ring as a token of my love and respect," she recited. "I promise to love you, and to be faithful to you, until the day I die."

He grinned back at her, closing his hand over hers as they turned back to the priest.

"If there is anyone here who objects to this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace," the priest announced.

Andy glanced at the crowd out of the corner of her eye, and luckily no one spoke. Not that it would have mattered if they had.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled down at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Sam didn't need to be told twice, for one hand came up to settle on her neck as he pressed his lips against hers.

The audience clapped, standing from their seats once more.

The priest smiled, opening his arms as he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, and I now present the newly wedded, Mr and Mrs Samuel Swarek."

...

After the ceremony they went back to Sam's apartment - which Andy would be moving into, until they found a house.

Andy was about to step into the apartment, when Sam pulled her back. "What?" she wondered.

He motioned down at the 'threshold', making Andy grin.

"Ah," she replied, lifting her arms to wrap around his shoulders.

Sam lifted her in his arms, careful not to smack her head into the door when they passed through into the apartment. "Home sweet home, _Mrs Swarek_," he greeted, dropping his mouth to hers.

Andy kissed him back happily, her arms remaining around his neck. When she pulled back, she grinned back at him. "Why thank you, Mr Swarek."

He glanced at the clock on the wall behind her. "You know, we've got a couple hours before the reception starts ..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke.

Andy shook her head, sliding back down to her feet. "Oh, no. You have no idea how long it takes to get back into this thing," she told him.

He shrugged his shoulders, his fingers sneaking around to the back of her dress, feeling for the laces. "So, I'll just have to help you get _back _into it," he told her. "After I help you out of it, of course."

Andy thought about protesting, but couldn't resist him any more than he could stop trying to undress her.

"Fine," she stated dramatically. "Have your way with me, then."

He chuckled, picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her to their bedroom, wondering how mad their parents would be if they were late for the reception.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you guys think of this one? _

_Like it, hate it? _

_I have at least one more story planning for this series, I'll try to get that one up soon. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
